Adventurer's Journal
Adventurer's Journal is a journal added by Live Another Life. The Dragonborn can retrieve it from the charred corpse of the adventurer, found in Helgen. Content 12th of Last Seed, 4E 201 Hard to believe I filled up that whole journal already. I never realized how much of Cyrodiil I hadn't seen yet! So much diversity, yet so much destruction from the Great War. A lot of history has been lost here forever. The expedition is ending soon and everyone will be returning home. I have one last task to perform before I do the same. I'll send the other journal ahead with my supplies and the artifacts we recovered. 14th of Last Seed, 4E 201 I've received word from my contacts in Skyrim. All seem quiet for now. Probably for the first time since High King Torygg was killed. I should be able to make the crossing quietly enough during the night. So long as there are no Imperial patrols to deal with. 15th of Last Seed, 4E 201 So much for being discreet! I crossed the border near a small village called Helgen and made my way up to Darkwater Crossing. Unfortunately I can't get back to my camp now because the area has fille with Imperial patrols! It seems they are searching for someone. Someone important. If I'm not mistaken, someone they intend to ambush here. This could be the very thing I am seeking here in Skyrim, but crossing the border in the dead of night without passing through the checkpoints has turned out to be a very bad plan. 16th of Last Seed, 4E 201 I woke early this morning with an Imperial sword pressed to my neck. A patrol found me camped under a rock outcropping on the edge of the volcanic marshes. I guess I wasn't as well hidden as I thought. I have no idea where they're taking us, but I've been stuffed into the back of a rickety old cart being pulled by an even more rickety looking old nag. At least they let me keep my journal for now. 17th of Last Seed, 4E 201 Shor's bones, if only I had known sooner! The ambush, the captives in the cart with me. Stormcloak rebels! Led by none other than Ulfric Stormcloak himself! There's no time to explain properly. I scarcely believe it myself. If it hadn't been for the dragon, I'd not even be here to write this down. Yes, a dragon! Big, black, as large as the towers of the keep itself. It swooped in out of nowhere and laid waste to the village and the keep. General Tullius didn't take my head today, or the heads of several Stormcloak rebels, but that doesn't matter now. Hadvar and Ralof set aside their differences long enough to help me and a few others escape alive. Only the 3 of us made it this far. They've gone back into the keep to help the other survivors while I've been asked to get warning to Riverwood as fast as possible. I still can't believe it. A dragon. Straight out of the legends! Nobody back home will ever believe me. Gallery Live_Another_Life_-_Adventurer's_Corpse.jpg LAL - Adventurer's Journal Cover.jpg Adventurer's Journal1.jpg Adventurer's Journal2.jpg Adventurer's Journal3.jpg Adventurer's Journal4.jpg Adventurer's Journal5.jpg Category:Skyrim: Live Another Life Items